Drowned Sorrow
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Feeling depressed about the future and what could go wrong, Felix decides that drinking is his only way out. But this affects the two young women that care about him the most, and they try in their own ways to find a way to help him.


Drowned Sorrow, by Mr-Mikey.

This story came about because I was talking to Lemu-San about Sheba and Felix being drunk, and I realised that Felix getting drunk to drown his sorrows could make for an interesting story, and a bit of angst as well. There's some Felix/Sheba involved, but I'm happy to say that the interaction between Felix and Jenna also is a major part of the plot. Let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Felix looked upon the small city of Contigo from the hilltop in annoyance. The town and its people weren't bad, but being so close to Prox made him think of his parents. And Felix missed his parents even if he didn't complain about being away from them. It made him feel sad, sadder than he had been in a long time. So he excused himself at sunset and found a spot by an empty house where he could feel sorry for himself. And then his thoughts turned to his former friend… Isaac.

'_I swear that he's going to cause me nothing but grief.'_ Felix thought. _'If he doesn't end up killing me when we meet up again, Jenna would be heart broken if I killed him in battle. No matter what could happen it seems that Jenna and my family will come out of this losing something. And if I die Sheba would suffer as well…man this stinks. Still, there is something I can do about this pain.'_

Felix opened the bottle that he had with him. It read 'Dragonsbane', a gift from the people of Izumo for aiding the city when it was in need. Felix knew that he might feel sick the next day, but it was better than facing the guilt that he felt now. He raised the bottle and started drinking the potent intoxicant.

While Felix was drowning his sorrows, his sister Jenna was relaxing at the inn with her friends Sheba, Piers and Kraden. Jenna and Sheba were talking about Vale while Kraden threw in a few pointers about the town's history that Jenna had no idea about. As time passed on the skies got dark, the gang had dinner, but Felix was no-where to be seen.

"Sheba, do you find it strange that Felix hasn't come back from wherever he is?" Jenna asked. "It's been hours since Felix went for a walk." Sheba shook her head.

"It's very strange." Sheba said as she looked outside. "He normally doesn't want us separated for long in case someone unexpected turns up."

"Indeed it is unusual for Felix to be away for that long." Piers added. "He should have returned by now." Sheba looked outside and frowned.

"I'm a bit worried about him." Sheba said. "I'm going to go and get him back, I shouldn't be long."

"Thanks Sheba!" Jenna said. "I'll scold him one when you drag him back." This brought out a round of laughter from the gang as Sheba walked off quickly. It didn't take her long to find Felix. She saw him stooped upon the top of a hill, looking at Jupiter Lighthouse in the distance. She walked up to him and saw dried tear-lines on his face, and an empty bottle in his right hand. Upon hearing her footsteps, Felix turned around and he saw Sheba approaching. Felix gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Sheba… look over there. Jupiter Lighthouse is quite close. If you're lucky, you'll be able to find the truth about your past and where you come from soon…" Felix said, his words slurring ever so slightly. Sheba shook her head.

"I know, but don't try and distract me from how depressed you look right now Felix." Sheba said firmly. "Why have you been crying, and what is making you look so crook?"

"I-I've been drinking some Dragonsbane for the last few hours…" Felix said. "I didn't drink it all at once, so I haven't passed out from it yet."

"Dragonsbane!" Sheba said in shock. "I thought that it was for dealing with the serpent of Gaia's Rock!" Felix shook his head.

"Nope, the people of Izumo love the stuff for their parties. I got some as a gift before we left." Felix said.

"But that doesn't explain why you've been crying. What happened to you?" Sheba said in concern. Felix couldn't look Sheba in the eyes for a moment, as if debating whether to open up to her at all. Reluctantly he straightened up and looked Sheba in the eyes.

"You know how my parents are being held in Prox? Well, today is the closest that I've been to seeing my parents in a year. I… miss them." Felix said. "And I've also been thinking 'what if Isaac was to turn up at Jupiter?'. I'm scared about what might happen if we have to fight, since we know just how much Jenna cares about him." Sheba felt flustered for a moment, because it was her teasing that made Jenna blush like crazy over Isaac.

"I'm sorry about that Felix, teasing your sister and making her feel like an idiot." Sheba said shyly.

"Don't bother about that." Felix said dismissively. "Something like that was bound to happen sooner or later. But…if we end up fighting and Isaac dies… Jenna gets hurt and her heart breaks. But if I die… Jenna _and _my parent's get hurt from losing family. And you get hurt because you lose a friend, and I fail to keep my promise to you."

"Felix… there has to be a way to sort through this without anyone getting hurt." Sheba said, her heart aching in sympathy. Felix shook his head, as if her suggestion was a waste of time.

"You heard what he and his friends said on top of Venus, that they'd still fight and stop us in our quest." Felix said, despair creeping into his voice. "I-I don't think we can stop that, Isaac's mind is set in stone…" Sheba couldn't stand seeing Felix looking so gloomy, and she pushed on in trying to help him.

"Felix, please don't give up that easily." Sheba asked. "I… I'll help you find a way for you and Isaac to sort your differences, and so that no-one has to die. No matter what it takes, we'll stop this adventure from turning tragic. We can work things out." Felix sat silent for a moment, but Sheba saw his shoulders starting to shake, and she knew that he was crying again.

"Sheba, I took you away from your home against your will… I brought you into this life-threatening adventure... a-and you've almost d-died because of my carelessness. I've been a terrible guardian and an even worse friend." Felix said amid his sobbing. "S-so … why would you do something like this to help me?"

"Because I care about you Felix." Sheba said simply, hoping that Felix would break out of his alcohol induced despair.

"Sheba…" Felix said, forgetting his sorrow as he looked up into her forest-green eyes, which were full of compassion. They looked at each other for a moment, but before Felix could say anything else Sheba leaned towards Felix and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. Felix's eyes widened in surprise, but he closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. They stay lip-locked for a few seconds before Sheba startled awake as if out of a trance, and she blushed as she realised what she's just done.

"Felix… I-I did… I'm sorry." Sheba said as she jumped up and rushed back to the Inn, leaving a shattered Felix on his own.

"And now I've just gone and messed her life up even more… with friends like me, who needs enemies?" Felix said as he looked up towards the stars.

Sheba ran back towards into the Inn and passed by Piers without saying a word to the Lemurian. Luckily for Sheba both Kraden and Jenna are sound asleep, and Sheba safely arrived in her own room without anyone stopping her. Sheba threw herself onto her bed, fighting off tears of embarrassment and confusion.

'_How could I go and do something as stupid as that?'_ Sheba thought. _'He looked so sad, and all I wanted to do was to cheer him up… but I kissed him. I can still feel the warmth of his lips upon mine… I can't believe that kissing can feel so good. Would he kiss me again if…NO! I'm only fourteen, I'm not supposed to be thinking about stuff like that, aren't I? And I kissed him when he was drunk for goodness sakes! What have I done?'_

Shaking her head in confusion, Sheba decided that the best thing to do is to sleep it off and see what the morning would bring. But as she fell asleep an image of Felix wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her deeply crept into her mind and left her cheeks burning furiously.

* * *

The next day, Jenna was up early and ate a light breakfast, before wondering where Felix could be. What was even more confusing was why Sheba hadn't told her where her brother was, let alone bring him back with her. Something was wrong here.

'_Guess it can't hurt to have a look in his room to see if he's come back yet.'_ Jenna thought as she walked through the Inn, and towards his room. As she opened the door to his room, she saw Felix snoring upon the bed. She did however notice that there was an empty bottle by his right hand. Jenna picked it up and took a closer look at it. It was green, and it had read 'Dragonsbane of Izumo' in etching. Jenna started fuming as she realised that Felix was out getting himself drunk the night before. Jenna decided that he wasn't about to get drunk without being punished. She turned her thoughts inward, to the Djinni that she was travelling with.

'_Gel. Wake up now.' _Jenna said.

'_Morning Jenna!'_ The mercury djinn said cheerfully as it woke up. _'How can I help you today?'_

'_Felix is in need of a rude wake up call.'_ Jenna said bluntly.

'_You sure about this, he is a grumpy sleeper.'_ Gel asked cautiously.

'_I'm very sure, he's had me worried all night last night, and I want to have a talk with him. Give him an early shower._' Jenna said angrily.

'_Ok then, this might be fun after all.' _Gel said as it unleashed an icy cold shower upon Felix, who woke up with a jump and a shiver. Felix opened his eyes and saw Jenna scowling at him.

"What was that for Jenna?" Felix asked grumpily. Jenna felt anger rise in her like molten lava, ready to scorch Felix in all its righteous fury.

"That was for staying out all night and getting drunk when we were worried about you Felix!" Jenna yelled. Felix looked at Jenna, wishing that he had a sister without the temper Jenna was famous for.

"Jenna, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Felix said defensively. Jenna glared at the Venus Adept, who paled because she looked so scary.

"I don't know about that right now." Jenna said sarcastically. "Anyways, did Sheba find you last night? She left the Inn in order to find you last night because she was worried about you Felix." Felix paled at the mention of Sheba, and he hoped that Sheba hadn't mentioned what had happened between them last night. He didn't think Jenna would be happy about that, so he lied about it.

"She did find me last night." Felix said uncomfortably. "But she… left after a short while. She didn't want to stay for long."

"Why didn't she stay long Felix?" Jenna asked. "The two of you get along quite well. Did something bad happen to the two of you last night?" Felix shook his head as he got up and started walking.

"No, nothing bad happened. I'm going to go and find some breakfast before we head off to Hesperia." Felix said as he walked out of hearing distance from Jenna. Jenna could only scratch her head in confusion.

"Morning Jenna!" Piers called out as he walked by Felix's room.

"Morning Piers." Jenna said. Piers saw the look of confusion on Jenna's face, and asked a question.

"Did you find out what was bothering Felix yet?" Piers asked.

"No, he didn't say a thing, but he was drinking that Dragonsbane last night." Jenna said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Something I think _is _bothering him though. Did you see Sheba as she came back last night?"

"Yeah, I saw her for a moment. She was running off to her room, and she didn't look happy at all." Piers said. "She ran so fast that I didn't get to speak to her."

"Well I guess that it had something to do with them meeting last night." Jenna said with a sigh. "Well I guess that only Sheba knows what is bothering Felix now. Come on Piers, I'll help you get some supplies sorted for our trip to Hesperia."

* * *

Later on that day Felix and the gang were sailing through the rivers of Hesperia, seeking the Shaman's Village. While the trip was going smoothly, Jenna did notice that Felix and Sheba were avoiding each other while they were sailing. Jenna was bored of the slow and uneventful cruise towards the middle of the island and was not feeling happy.

"Why couldn't this Shaman Village be easier to find?" Jenna complained. "Why can't they just have the place somewhere that _won't _take several hours of sailing through these rivers?" Piers laughed at her boredom.

"You've been bored for most of this trip Jenna." Piers said. "Why don't you go and help Kraden out if you're so bored?" Jenna laughed at his joke.

"Well he's actually helping Felix right now in cleaning the lower decks." Jenna said. Piers grinned for a moment before turning a bit more serious.

"Ah, well how about this then? Why don't you go and talk to Sheba while Felix isn't around? You might be able to find out why he got drunk last night." Piers said. Jenna brightened up a bit.

"Good idea Piers, I think that I'll go see her now." Jenna said appreciatively. "I'll tell you how it goes afterwards."

"Good luck!" Piers said as Jenna walked off to find Sheba. Noticing a purple glow, she made her way towards it and found Sheba meditating on the top of the ships mast. Sheba's eyes were closed in concentration, and a slight purple aura wafted off of her. And Jenna could feel a small breeze flowing towards Sheba as she meditated.

"Sheba… what are you doing there?" Jenna asked. The aura and breeze suddenly dropped away, and Sheba opened her eyes, as if waking up.

"Hello Jenna." Sheba said cheerfully. "This is just a bit of training I do. I'm not as strong physically as you or Felix, but I can strengthen my ability to use Psynergy by casting a small whirlwind for as long as I can. It's like exercising to build muscles, but what I do means I can cast more spells." Jenna smiled at her friend's ingenuity.

"Wow, I didn't think of that kind of idea would work." Jenna said. "I think that I might have to try that one myself some time." Sheba grinned.

"It works, as long as you have a quiet spot where you won't be distracted." Sheba said. "So what brings you here Jenna?"

"Well, you still haven't told me about what happed last night." Jenna said curiously. "Piers did tell me that you were running back to the Inn like a storm without saying a thing to anyone. So what happened while you were gone?" Sheba paled, knowing that she would have to work around this one carefully.

"Well… he told me that he was missing his parents, since he was so close to seeing them again." Sheba said. Jenna nodded, thinking about how much she missed them herself. "He also said he was especially worried about what might happen if we run into Isaac again." Jenna felt her face burn at the mention of her friend, who she also missed deeply.

"He said that if it came to fighting his family loses, because if Isaac dies, you'd suffer from a broken heart." Sheba said. "But if he dies, you and your parents suffer the pain of losing a family member. He… was so upset that all he could do was to drown his sorrows in Dragonsbane. I ran away after that… I felt the sorrow coming off of him like a waterfall, and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Thanks for telling me this." Jenna said with a sigh. "I knew he's looking out for me and our parents, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's like him isn't it, to take all responsibility for those he cares about… no matter what happens to him." Sheba said softly.

"Yeah, that's my brother for you…" Jenna said. Then Jenna realised that there was one more thing to ask, something that could really get Sheba back for what she said to Jenna in Madra. "Sheba… you and Felix have been acting really strange today." A grin blossomed on Jenna's face. "It's like the two of you can't look each other in the eyes. Did something… interesting happen between the two of you last night?" Sheba felt her stomach churn like a blender.

'_I can't tell her that I kissed Felix when he was drunk, if she finds out I'd never live it down.'_ Sheba thought in a panic.

"No! Nothing happened at all! We're fine Jenna, we're not fighting about anything!" Sheba said defensively.

"Well if you say that, I'll believe you Sheba. But I think that you're hiding something." Jenna said mischievously. "Well I'm going to try out check up on Felix and Kraden, and you might want to finish up, since we're at the cave entrance." And with that Jenna got up and left Sheba to finish her meditations.

Heading down into the ships lower decks, Jenna found Felix and Kraden getting ready to head into the Shaman's Cave. Kraden noticed Jenna entering and waved her over.

"Good timing Jenna, we've arrived at the entrance to the Shaman Cave, and we're packing a few things for the journey. Sheba will be here soon, Piers went outside to tell her to get ready." Kraden said. "It shouldn't be that long of a journey, but we don't know what we're going to see, so we'd best be prepared." Felix nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. We need to be prepared for any situation." Felix said. "But, I don't think that we'll have much fighting to do."

"That can only be a good thing Felix." Piers said as he walked in, with Sheba right behind him. "We can't afford to be fighting all the time."

"You're right of course." Felix said. "Still, every little fight helps us get stronger."

"Well I suppose we should get going, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back to Contigo." Piers said. "Let's move!"

Jenna rushed off and grabbed her back-back, and made her way back out. But not before she noticed something peculiar. Felix and Sheba were packing silently, but then Felix turned to Sheba and spoke.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Sheba, I was a total idiot." Felix said as he held out an apple. "I know that you're really fond of them, so I brought one for you before we left Contigo." Sheba's eyes lit up at the sight of the apple.

"Thank you Felix! It looks delicious!" Sheba said happily. "But you don't have to apologise, I was the bigger idiot." Felix handed over the apple, and Sheba took it with a big smile on her face. They stared at each other for a moment, but when Sheba realised that their hands were still touching, she flinched and dropped the apple on Felix's feet.

"OW!" Felix said as the apple stubbed his toe.

"I'm sorry Felix, I'm such a klutz sometimes…" Sheba said before taking the apple and her bag and leaving Felix on his own. Jenna giggled softly at their embarrassment, but seeing them again got her thinking.

'_They _are _hiding something!"_ Jenna thought excitedly. _'Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Felix again.'_

"Come on Felix!" Jenna says enthusiastically as she drags him behind her. "We can't be left behind by Piers and Sheba now!"

"All right, don't get too excited Jenna…" Felix mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"…Nothing."

* * *

The next day at sunrise, Felix and the gang were about to leave the Shaman's Village, having conquered Trial Road and earning the Hover Jade. Moapa was waiting for them at the village entrance.

"The time has come for you heroes to leave for your quest has it not?" Moapa said gravely.

"Yes, we must leave now and light the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse." Felix said. "Our parent's lives depend on it."

"You have my sympathy." Moapa said. "We of the shaman village have closed our minds and hearts to outsiders for the past age because we do not want our loved ones to be hurt. But now… we may begin reaching outwards to those that we have previously ignored."

"It is a good start." Kraden said. "We wish your village the best of luck."

"Thank you." Moapa said. "When we were charged with guarding the Hover Jade, Hoabna's friend Yegelos spoke of a time when the beacons would be lit again. He also said that the heroes that light the beacons would have to endure many difficult trials. There is not much that we can do, but if you ever come back we shall help you as best we can. Farewell brave heroes." Moapa bowed and slowly walked back to his village.

"They weren't such bad people after all." Sheba commented.

"Yes, its funny how some people turn out when they open up a bit." Piers said.

"Very." Felix said dryly. "We should hurry back to Contigo as fast as we can. Let's go." As the gang started walking, Jenna realised that a golden opportunity had fallen into her lap to force a full confession out of Felix about what had happened two night's ago. So she grabbed Felix by the arm and started running.

"Come on Felix, let's run for it then!" Jenna said with a grin. Felix could only wonder why he had to put with such a pushy sister while everyone else laughed at him. A minute later Jenna and Felix had left the rest of the gang in their dust, and Felix had had enough of being pulled around like a pet.

"Why are you dragging me around so much Jenna?" Felix asked as he caught his breath. Jenna turned to face him and grinned.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Jenna said amid her giggling. "Feeeeeeelix… have you been hiding something from me?" Felix groaned at his sister's attitude.

"What do you mean Jenna?" Felix asked bluntly.

"Well, you and Sheba have been avoiding each other since you got yourself drunk." Jenna said innocently. "And yesterday I saw what happened when you gave her that apple."

"And your point is?" Felix asked, fighting the butterflies, embarrassment and the anger in his stomach that he felt building up.

"Something _did_ happen between the two of you, didn't it?" Jenna asked jokingly. "So what are the two of you hiding?"

"Nothing at all." Felix said angrily, stepping away from Jenna. "Back off, it's none of your business." Jenna flinched and felt her temper rise.

"It is a part of my business! You're family!" Jenna shouted hotly. "Am I supposed to sit back and watch as my brother drowns himself in alcohol and thinks about no-one but himself?" Felix's eyes widened in anger, and Jenna knew she had hit a sensitive spot.

"Think about no-one but myself? Damn it Jenna!" Felix shouted back. "The last year I've been doing nothing _but _worry about everyone around me! I've been fighting and protecting you, Kraden, Sheba and Piers! I've been doing it for so long that I barely sleep anymore! So why don't you just leave me alone!" Jenna looked at Felix in shock. She realised that the cause of Felix's problems were to do with this quest and how his taking responsibility for everyone was becoming a burden that he couldn't carry on his own.

"I won't ever leave you alone!" Jenna said as tears of guilt fell down her face. "You're my brother, and we've been separated for three years. I care about you too much. I love you Felix…" Felix felt the anger drain from his stomach in an instant. And all that was left was the worry and despair that led him to getting drunk in the first place. He felt hollow, and upset for hurting Jenna again.

"Jenna… Sheba said that exact line… that she wanted to help me because she cared." Felix said as his body shook with guilt and regret. "But… I pushed her away… and I tried to push you away too. Jenna… I'm so sorry."

"Felix, it's going to be ok." Jenna said as she hugged her brother fiercely. "But please don't push me or Sheba away from you, especially when you're feeling sorry for yourself." Felix felt his own tears flowing freely, and in his mind pieces of guilt and doubt fell off of him as he cried.

"I won't do that now." Felix said sadly. "I've been such an idiot in doing that, and an even bigger idiot for getting drunk." Jenna managed to laugh at Felix, and she too felt a little bit better.

"You're right Felix. You've been a total idiot, but there's still time to make up for that." Jenna said.

"Yes, I'll have to talk to Sheba very soon." Felix said as he brushed away Jenna's tears. "Before we go and climb Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Good idea Felix, I'm sure that you'll do fine." Jenna said. "But… let me know how it all goes ok?" Felix smiled.

"Of course, I think that it should be worth a laugh or two later on." Felix said. "I suppose that if anyone didn't hear our fighting we should count our blessings. Let's keep going. I… love you Jenna."

And with that they made their way back to Pier's ship.

* * *

Felix was at the helm of Pier's ship, sailing it back to Contigo. He felt relieved that he was patching things up with Jenna, but he still had to talk to Sheba and apologise for making a mess of the situation between the two of them. A few minutes later, Felix heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Sheba walking towards him, a nervous look on her face.

"Thank you for coming Sheba." Felix said. "We… need to talk about what happened." Sheba felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the night. She knew that this moment was coming, but she wasn't looking forward to it regardless.

"Felix, I'm so sorry about that." Sheba said. "I… took advantage of you when you were drunk… I didn't intend to kiss you but when you looked me in the eyes, it was like I moved without thinking."

"I know what you mean." Felix said. "I was really surprised that you kissed me, and when you did I… I liked it so much that I decided to kiss you back." Felix looked slightly nervous for what he had just said, while Sheba felt her face turn red at the confession.

"You _liked kissing me?_" Sheba said in surprise. "It was my first kiss! And I'm only fourteen years old, how could you…"

"Age had nothing to do with it." Felix said bluntly, interrupting Sheba's rant. "Sheba, my parents were as old as us when they started dating. And my mother, who was younger, made the first move. If me being a few years older worries you that much, we can take things slow, since it won't matter after a few years." Sheba smiled in relief. That was just like Felix, to understand her and come up with a solution to her problems so quickly and effortlessly.

_'That's just like you Felix, understanding my feelings and coming up with a solution so quickly._' Sheba thought before she started speaking again.

"Thank you for understanding Felix." Sheba said appreciatively. Felix smiled back at her.

"It's about time that I did." Felix said with a sigh. He frowned for a moment. "Sheba… I'm sorry for making you worry about me so much. I… was feeling sorry for myself and I just wanted to forget my problems."

"Felix, you don't have to apologise. We both made a fool of ourselves." Sheba said before taking one of his hands and squeezing it. "And… while I might want to take things slow, I might like to… kiss you again sometime."

"I'd like that also. You're someone that I… really care about." Felix said as he brought Sheba close to give her a gentle kiss. This time Sheba returned the kiss with a small smile and didn't run away.

"We have to tell Jenna about all this, she's been keeping an eye out on us for the last couple of days." Sheba said.

"Yeah, she did notice the tension between us." Felix said as he let go of Sheba. "I'll go take care of talking to her, so could you guide the boat while I talk with her please?"

"I can do that." Sheba said happily as she grabbed the wheel. "Good luck with her Felix!" Felix waved as he walked off, looking out for his sister.

He didn't have to go far, Jenna was waiting for him inside. She looked at him and noticed that Felix wasn't looking upset or angry. In Jenna's eyes, it was a good sign so far.

"So how did it go?" Jenna asked. Felix gave a rare grin for her.

"We've sorted out our problems." Felix said simply. "We're talking again and we won't be avoiding each other."

"Well that's a relief." Jenna said with a smile. "So can you now tell me what happened between the two of you Felix? Please?" Felix composed himself, and took a breath to steady himself.

"Well she found me after I had gotten myself drunk. She asked me what was bothering me, and I told her about our parent's being in Prox and that I missed them." Felix said, before continuing. "And I also talked to her about what might happen if Isaac and I were to meet and fight. Sheba did her best to cheer me up, and offered to help me find a way to make sure that no one died. But those words made me break down and cry because I felt I had done a horrible job of looking after her. So I asked her why she wanted to help me out, and she said that it was because she cared about me."

"Aww isn't that sweet of her." Jenna said jokingly.

"But straight after that, she leaned over and kissed me." Felix said, hoping that he wouldn't blush in embarrassment. Jenna was floored with the revelation.

"She _WHAT_?" Jenna said in disbelief. "She _kissed you_? What the Sol made her decide to do that? And weren't _you _the one who was drunk?" Felix nodded, but said nothing more about him being drunk.

"I was as suprised as you were, but she told me that her body moved on its own without her thinking." Felix said sheepishly. "But… it was a nice feeling, so I… kissed her back." Jenna stared at her brother for a moment before she smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"You idiot! How could you do something as stupid as that?" Jenna roared in embarrassment. "No wonder she ran away from you."

"I know that! We both made fools of ourselves!" Felix said defensively. He took another calming breath. "That's why we were avoiding each other for the last couple of days. We didn't know what to say to each other." Jenna looked at Felix as if she didn't know him at all.

"You two are crazy." Jenna said. Felix laughed at Jenna.

"We probably are." Felix joked. "I think that we both suffered a nasty knock on the head when we both fell from Venus Lighthouse together."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Jenna said with a laugh. "I didn't think that you two kissing would happen so soon. And what are the two of you going to do now that you have kissed?"

"Well I reckon that we'll be taking things slowly, but we kissed again before I came in to talk to you." Felix said. Jenna looked dumbfounded.

"Felix! Stop doing mushy stuff like that!" Jenna said. "At this rate the brother I know and love won't exist!" Felix broke into laughter at his sister's outburst.

"Jenna, I'm still the same brother you know and love." Felix said amid his laughter. "I just feel more at peace with myself now." Jenna felt proud of her brother.

"Good, you know that you can rely on Sheba and I if anything bothers you right?" Jenna asked.

"Of course." Felix said with a nod. "I won't worry about everyone else to the point that I break down anymore. I'm heading back outside now, I'd like to spend a bit of time with Sheba before we get to Contigo." Felix started to walk towards the door he came in from.

"Have fun now Felix!" Jenna called out happily, as Felix walked away and outside. It was good to know that her brother was back to normal and feeling better than ever.


End file.
